Pirate chests
Pirate booty are treasure chests (similar to boxes) that have been left behind by the Pirate aliens which contain random rewards when opened. They started off as only green chests and hovered in space on various maps at different times (except X-1 which only has boxes), although there are different colored chests with much rarer rewards. They may contain contents ranging from ammunition to even a brand new ship. These chests are also locked but can simply be opened by a single Booty key which are available in the Shop for 1,500 Uridium each key. Once in awhile, there will be special events that promote these at a discounted rate, along with jump credits. Pirate booty contents Most common and rare items found in chests, some which are only found in Gold, Red, or Blue chests: * Ammunition in bulk, could be 5-100 units each chest (MCB-50, SAB-50, UCB-100, RSB-75, Mines, EMPs, Rockets) * Laser cannons (LF-3, LF-4) * Boosters (1 hour, 10 hour) * Elite Ships -''Blue chests only''- (Spearhead, Aegis, Citadel) * Regular and Skill Designs (Sentinel, Solace, Diminisher, Venom, Spectrum, Lightning, Pusat) ** ''-Blue chests only-'' (Citadel, Aegis, Spearhead designs) * Drone parts or in whole (Apis blueprints, Complete Apis drones, Zeus blueprints, Complete Zeus drone) * Drone Designs -''Blue chests only''- (Havoc) * Clan Battle Station modules * Generators (SG3N-B02) * Extras (Extra energy for the Materializer, Cloak CPU, Log-Disks, Xenomit, Jump credits) Chest types (Gold, Red, Blue & Silver) chests Common chest, common rewards, opened by keys. chests Gold chests are the chests that give the chance to obtain Zeus drone blueprints or even a complete Zeus drone in addition to the normal green chest contents. They are more rare than green chests and are opened by keys. chests Uncommon chest, amazing rewards,triple the chance of getting an Lf-4 laser, can get Elite Ships as wells their designs, opened by keys. chests The red chests seem to have double the chance of winning a LF-4 laser compared to the normal chests! Incredible! And the blue chests? Well, our scientists have even calculated a three-fold increase of your chance at a LF-4-Laser! Not only that, but some of them contain special ships like the Spearhead, Aegis or the Citadel, whileothers still have the rare Havoc drone design. You can find these special boxes during random events and give you the chance to earn the Hercules and Havoc drone designs and to purchase the Booty Key's is only possible with payment and not Uridium. Uncommon chest, semi-rare rewards, opened by keys... chests Chase pirates and get great rewards! Hello Space Pilots, Our intelligence has found special boxes that look like a pirate goods with priceless objects. These silver boxes scattered throughout the galaxy, but to open them is not so simple. Fortunately, our scientists, in collaboration with QIWI Wallet developed special keys to the silver trophies, with which you can open these mysterious boxes and unlock valuable rewards. In addition to other great rewards boxes can get laser LF-4, as well as high-end design for the ships "Aegis "," Citadel "or" Spearhead "and designs« Havoc »and« Hercules »for drones. Do not miss this unique chance to get the silver keys QIWI Wallet! Remember, though, that at some point, these boxes will disappear from the game. So do not hesitate and go in search now! Keys can be purchased in the section "Payment", using QIWI Wallet as the preferred method of payment. Super rare, un-verified rewards, opened by Silver keys. Booty keys A Booty key is an elite extra that is used to open Pirate booty chests and is disposed of after each use. There are currently 4 Booty keys that are known. They appeared during the same time the Pirate aliens did. Green key Available in the Shop for 1,500 Uridium each key. Blue key Payment option only, during special events. Red key Payment option only, during special events. Silver key (not available) Also titled as BK-103, this key was only found in the game files and was available for a certain time for Silver Pirate booty chests but has since then been removed. Category:Ammunition Category:Drones Category:Uridium Category:Laser Cannons Category:Skill Designs Category:Designs Category:Boosters Category:Extra Energy